Summer Blake
Summer Blake is the main protagonist of Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric. She is a fifty year old Vampire Hybrid and good friend of the Cullen family. She is portrayed by Dianna Agron. Summer currently lives in Beacon Hills, California with the Cullen family. She attends Beacon Hills High School and has become friends with Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. She helps Stiles and Scott deal with the supernatural problems in the small town. Her current last name is "Blake". She changes her last name every time she moves to a new town or city. Early Life Summer was born in 1965, somewhere in the United States. She doesn't know her parents but due to logical assumptions, her mother is presumed dead as humans are too weak to survive the birth of a Hybrid. Her father had to be a vampire but she does not know who he is. Summer assumes that her mother had hazel eyes due to Summer's eyes being hazel. The Cullens found her shortly after her birth. They knew she wasn't human or an immortal child, so they took her in. Four years after her birth in 1969, Edward Cullen took Summer to the Beatles' final concert in London. She took their last name and traveled with them for a while. When she was seven years old, Summer reached physical maturity. She decided to go off on her own to explore the world. She left the Cullens and began travelling as a Nomad. Summer attended various high schools around the United States, changing her last name each time. Every few years, she changed schools. She always refused to make friends or become close with any humans to avoid the pain of leaving. In a few cities, Summer attended University. She has had fourteen different last names including Blake and Cullen. Very little is known about Summer's past. Personality Summer is a very friendly girl. She is wise due to her years of experience. Humans never truly know her personality due to her reservations about communicating with people. Scott and Stiles are the only people she has developed friendships with aside from the Cullens. Because Summer leaves a city every few years to avoid suspicion about her lack of aging, she refuses to become friends with anyone. One she does become friends with someone, as seen with Scott and especially Stiles, she can be quite teasing and playful. She is amusing and likes to joke around. On many occasions, Summer has internal battles with herself about talking to Scott and Stiles because she doesn't want to feel the pain of leaving someone. She is constantly fighting herself about friendships. = Physical Appearance Summer is very beautiful due to being half-Vampire. She has medium-length blonde hair which is slightly curled. Her eyes are not red or golden like a Vampire's, but hazel. Summer's body is fit and in good shape which is another trait of her partial Vampirism. Summer appears to be in her mid to late teenage years though is actually fifty years old. Her skin is not quite as pale as a Vampire's, but it is much paler than the average human. Sunlight Vampires skin sparkles in the sunlight, and so does Summer's. However, the sparkling on her skin in the sunlight is only visible to the supernatural, not to the human eye. This allows her to go freely into the sunlight unlike Vampires. Abilities Summer shares some abilities with Vampires, though hers are weaker. She does not possess any extra gifts, like Edward or Alice. Summer has heightened senses like hearing, sight and smell. Her senses are more sensitive than a human's but weaker than a Vampire's. She can run faster than Werewolves and humans, but she is slower than a Vampire. Her speed is demonstrated when she races Scott McCall. She is stronger than humans and weaker than Vampires but it is unknown whether she is stronger than Werewolves or not. Her agility is also greater than a human's but lesser than a Vampire's. Relationships Summer's biological mother is deceased and nobody knows anything about her father except that he is a Vampire. She considers the Cullens her family. She refuses to let herself make friends but due to curiosity, she made two friends in Beacon Hills. Stiles Stilinski Stiles Stilinski is the best friend of Scott McCall. Summer approached these two on her first day at Beacon Hills High School after overhearing their conversation about digging up a dead body. She immediately developed a friendship with Stiles and spends much of her time with him. Scott made a comment to Stiles that Summer smelled sweet to which Stiles replied "Yeah, like vanilla" implying that he already knows the smell of her 'perfume'. She went to his house for pizza and a movie after winning a bet. Together, they watched a Batman movie but ended up having a serious conversation about her life as Stiles held her hand. After resuming the movie, they fell asleep and woke up spooning. Multiple times, Summer has called Stiles "Batman". Once he called her "Catwoman". On numerous occasions, they have held hands or hugged out of instinct. An example of this is when they dig up Laura Hale's body at the Hale house and they jump at the sight of a wolf. They instinctively grabbed each other. When there was an accident at the school involving a lot of blood, it made Summer uncomfortable because it made her thirsty. Stiles got her out of the school to his Jeep. She was grateful but voiced her fear about hurting Stiles. He told her he trusted her not to hurt him. He gave her an orange after arriving at his house and waited patiently for her to calm down. Scott McCall Scott is the best friend of Stiles Stilinski and he is a Werewolf. Summer approached Scott and Stiles on her first day of school after overhearing them talk about digging up a body. She immediately became suspicious of Scott because he smelled like dog to her. Scott also noticed that she had a faster heartbeat than everyone else and smelled sweet but not like the Cullens. They both know about each other's supernatural state. Summer and Scott had a race to see who was faster. Summer beat him quite easily and both she and Stiles teased Scott. Scott and Summer consider each other friends but they don't talk as much as Stiles and Summer. Edward Cullen Edward is the Cullen that Summer is closest with. She and Edward are good friends. Summer talks about Bella to Edward through her mind while they're in class and even confronts him about not telling her about having a girlfriend. Edward tells Summer that she should live a little and have fun in Beacon Hills. His words stick with her and she thinks about them later on. They get along well and he is almost like a big brother to Summer. He and Alice made an agreement with Summer to get her to stay in Beacon Hills. Carlisle Cullen Carlisle is the first person Summer talks to in the novel. He greets her at the door when she arrives at the Cullen's house. Carlisle acts as a father-figure to Summer. Esme Cullen Esme talked about how long it has been since she last saw Summer when Summer first gets to the Cullen's house. Esme acts as a mother-figure to Summer. Emmett Cullen Emmett made sexual innuendos about Summer finding men when she arrived at the Cullen's house. This reminded Summer of his usual inappropriate comments which she forgot about. He teases her about boys. Emmett is like a brother to Summer. Alice Cullen Alice expresses her excitement to Summer's arrival by talking about shopping together when Summer arrives at their house. She is very happy when Summer agrees to go shopping with her. After Summer unpacks her things, she goes shopping at Macy's with Alice. Alice and Edward made an agreement with Summer to get her to stay in Beacon Hills for a year without reserving herself. She is like a sister to Summer. = Jasper Hale Jasper tells Summer that he, Alice and Edward are the only Cullens that attend the high school. Other than that, Summer and Jasper do not interact much. When Summer is feeling upset, Jasper takes notice and shoots her a knowing look. Rosalie Hale Rosalie and Summer do not interact but Rosalie has an unspoken liking for Summer. Bella Swan Bella and Summer have a brief conversation in class because they had both finished the assignment quickly. They converse about Bella's previous school. They then discuss the Cullens and Summer finds out that Bella is dating Edward. They have a few classes together and are friendly with one another. Lydia Martin After Lydia and Jackson got attacked by the Alpha at the movie-rental store, Lydia takes medication to calm down. She stays at home but Stiles and Summer visit her to see if she knows anything. Intoxicated Lydia makes fun of Stiles and Summer's names. Stiles and Summer discover a video of the Alpha on her phone. Other than this visit, they don't speak to each other. Sheriff Stilinski Summer and Stiles get confronted about finding Laura Hale's body by Sheriff Stilinski. He asks them what they were doing in the woods to which Summer lies and claims her and Stiles were on a romantic walk. The Sheriff believes their story and tells them to go home. Extra Information/Trivia Summer was named after the author's(Talia Bassett/Talia571) best friend, Summer.